Several different types of recoverable paperboard pallets are at present commercially available. All of these pallets have a good bearing capacity and quality, to a greater or lesser extent. Because of increasing demands with respect to the recovery of materials, there will be needed within the near future a pallet or load carrier that is both recoverable and possesses the capacities of a wooden pallet. These requirements include four-way handling, i.e. a facility which enables the pallet to be handled with a lifting implement from four different directions. Another requirement is that the pallet shall be able to withstand outdoor climates for long periods of time and capable of managing a load of ten tonne. Finally, it shall be possible to drive over the bottom runners of the pallet with a pallet trolley, for instance from one long side. It is seldom that the disposable pallets at present available commercially fulfill these conditions.